The Original 12 (Revised)
by Digidestined10
Summary: Set a year after Blood of Olympus. Rated T due to curse words and minor mentions of adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

The Original 12

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO. That belongs to Uncle Rick. I own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 1**

Tori's POV

So my day could've gone better, one minute I'm surfing in Miami and the next thing I knew I'm lying on a plush bed with three people staring at me with gapping mouths. I start to get a little irritated and yelled "What is it?!" at them.

After a few minutes of silence, one of the three, a boy with startling sea-green eyes said "Why do you have a tattoo of my father's symbol on your shoulder?"

I looked at my shoulder and said "Oh, that's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark and can someone please bring in a can of febreze in here, it smells like someone's been staying at the stables."

One person said "That would be my fault child."

I turned to look at him. The guy had unruly hair, a scraggily beard and the kindest eyes in the world. I figured out who this man in the wheelchair was and said "Well, it's nice to see you again Uncle Chiron. Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already."

He stared at me with a confused look and realization kicked in. "It can't be. I haven't seen you since World War II, well you look different" Chiron said.

The boy with the sea-green eyes was just baffled by the scene in front of him. The girl with the stormy gray eyes finally asked "Um Chiron, who is she?"

"Well my dear, this is Sophie Ryder" Chiron said with a smile on his face.

I shook my head no and said "Sorry Chiron not this time. This model is called Tori Romano and to answer your question Annabeth, my "name" is Tori Romano and I'm not a god, mortal or demi-god. I'm an Avatar and Percy, I'm your father's Avatar."


	2. Chapter 2

The Original 12

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO. That belongs to Uncle Rick. I just own my OCs**

 **Chapter 2**

Percy's POV

My day couldn't have gotten any weirder. First, this random girl shows up at camp on a surfboard, second she babbles about trying to reunite the 12, whatever the Hades that means and the weirdest thing out of all of that was that she said she is an Avatar, my father's Avatar.

I finally came out of shocked state asking "Wait, what? What the Hades is an Avatar?! How do you know my father?! Why do you have that birthmark?!"

This girl glared at me so hard, I thought I saw daggers coming out. She let out an irritated sigh saing "You're not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you? Well that's ok, almost all of Poseidon's kids are just like you trust me, I've meet all of them."

I stared at her dumbfounded and was about to make a remark but my girlfriend gave me a stern look, so I shut my mouth and let her continue.

"Well, as I said my "name" is Tori Romano and I'm your father's Avatar. An Avatar is a soulless hollow of a being that are created to be "children" of the gods before there were mortals. You could say that we are your "older" siblings I guess. Anyway, me and the other 11 kids were created by Prometheus with no emotion, soul or conscious. So each god chose an Avatar and infused us with a very small portion of their powers which allowed us to have emotions, a soul and a conscious but later on we developed our own personalities that are completely different from the gods. Also we're not controlled by the gods or the Fates. So Percy, that's how I know your father and I have this birthmark because it lets others know that I'm Poseidon's Avatar. Any other questions?" Tori asked.

The only thing I said was "I've never had a sister before" smiling at her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Original 12

 **Disclaimer: I don't won PJO and HoO that belongs to Uncle Rick. I just own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 3**

Tori's POV

After explaining what I was, Percy smiled at me after saying he never had a sister before and that made me smile. "I can't wait to get to know you better Percy" I said and he nodded.

Chiron looked at me with concern in his eyes and I gave him a curt nod. He understood saying "Percy, can you get the cabin ready for Tori? Annabeth, please get Mr. D here. Thank you both."

Both Percy and Annabeth left, leaving Chiron and I alone. I turned to Chiron saying "Something big is coming isn't it? If I'm the first to show up, then it must be serious."

Chiron sighed heavily and looked at me with a grave face. "There's a prophecy that was not foreseen by the Fates or Apollo. This was before the gods and the Fates. This is the prophecy:

 _The first twelve of the gods_

 _Shall head to where it began_

 _Must subdue the beginning by all odds_

 _Or shall be forever ban_

 _Returning to your true selves."_

I just stared at him and I could only say "Oh we're so fucked." I slumped back into the bed and started thinking _"I have to find everybody. Thank the gods I know where everyone is, but will they believe me?"_

The door opened revealing Mr. D and all I did was chuckle as I saw him wearing his ridiculous bright purple shirt and leopard pants. "My, my. How long has it been Tophie Byder?" Mr. D said with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes, got up from bed and hugged him.

"Hi, Uncle D. it's been far too long but my name this time is Tori Romano. I believe you know the real reason why I'm here" I said and he gravely nodded his head.

"I hoped this day wouldn't come. Are you going to find them?" he asked.

I nod.

He gave me one more hug before saying "You better get going, Perry Johnson is waiting for you."

I sighed and said "After all this time, you still can't get people's names right. What am I going to do with you Uncle D?" After saying that, I left to go to the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

The Original 12

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO those belong to Uncle Rick. I just own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 4**

Percy's POV

I run towards the cabin to make it look decent for Tori. Once I opened the door, my eyes widen before the figure in front of me.

"Dad?" I asked.

He turned and smiled at me. I walked towards him, gave him a hug and he hugged me back.

"What are you doing here? Does it have anything to do with Tori?"

My father smiled and said "Yes I'm here because of her. I like this new name, I think it's better than her original name."

"What's her original name?"

"I'll tell you at another time. Now do you have any questions?"

There is one thing that's been bugging me since I met her, so I asked "Hey dad. How is Tori still alive? Why does she say 'this model is better than the last one'? I'm confused."

My father sighed before saying "Percy, you better sit down for this." I sat down on my bunk and listened to my father explaining the truth about Tori.

After he finished explaining, I had tears in my eyes that were threatening to spill. I sighed heavily, running my hand through my hair and quickly wiping my eyes.

Dad was staring out in the distance and said "It's horrible. My first daughter has been going through this her entire life and she hasn't complained once. I honestly don't know where she gets her courage from. Anyway, I've come to give Tori something. Would you give it to her Percy? I would really appreciate it." He handed me a bracelet with various charms on it.

There's a trident, a dolphin, a turtle, a wave, a surfboard, a mermaid, and a sailboat. I stared at the bracelet with awe and noticed that it was made out of celestial bronze.

"She's going to love it dad" I said as I looked back at him and he gives me a sad smile.

"What's wrong dad?"

"I want to see her but I'm afraid that I won't be able to let her go. I have to leave now Percy, please let her know that I love her and tell her that she'll know what to do with the bracelet. I'll see you later my son, I love you."

And with that, my father kissed my head and left, leaving me there standing in the middle of the cabin with tears hitting the ground.


End file.
